Purple Hills Clean Warpstar Mix
by Sailor Taichichi Vegeta
Summary: A spoof of D12's Purple Hills. Kirby and his friends talk about their general lives while they practice their mad rhyming skillz. Nothing really bad here, but watch out for Gooey and Rick...


Purple Hills (Clean Warpstar Mix)

(by Sailor Taichichi Vegeta)

Exactly what the title says. ;)

Disclaimer: Still haven't figured out the new format. Grr. Don't own Kirby, don't own Eminem or D-12.

I've been so many places  
I've seen so many faces  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills  
I climbed the highest mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills

_Kirby_  
Superfly like Sakurai  
Got games and a show –I'm one cool guy  
It's the Star Warrior with a master plan  
To roll up on you like Samus Aran

I can't describe how fun it's been  
I beat Air Ride  
Gotta do it again  
Oh man  
Dark Matter's here again  
What a mess I'm in  
I better call my friends  
Those Simirrors love to mess with my mind  
Playing crazy pranks on me all the time  
Till I see all kinds of wacky things  
A little purple dude with strange golden wings  
So dance, dance, c'mon dance  
I said c'mon dance  
Everyone in Dreamland let's take a chance

Even our beloved King who wears no pants  
Never giving in to the bad guys' demands  
Kirby and crew forever in advance  
Hey Pitch, I think your mom's in a trance  
Let's help her recover from my rhymes and my rants

_Gooey & Chuchu_  
And after that someone help Nago, all right?  
He's being chased around by Metaknight  
Hey Chuchu, you see the pretty shiny lights?  
It's not the coffee candy, I didn't have one bite  
Yeah I ate 'em all though  
watching Kirby's last fight  
I was scared that night  
You thought that he might die?  
My friend, where do yer loyalties lie?  
We all know that Kirby's number one in might  
Well I was nervous watching my friend's plight  
My snacking that time was far from light  
Hey, don't overdo it  
I know it's easy  
But you might wake up queasy… say, what'd ya get?  
I ate your cabbage, Rick  
Now I feel three feet thick  
I'm heavy as a brick  
Watch out… I'M GONNA BE SICK!

I've been so many places  
I've seen so many faces  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills  
I climbed the highest mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills

Pals of Kirby's  
Pop Star buddies  
Watch for Noddies  
We're so lucky  
We're not scared to get dirty  
It happens when we're in a hurry  
Trying to show no fear when life's a blur  
And weird things occur  
Some-, something something something  
Something something something something I dunno

_Kine_  
Ayo, swim swim  
Deep underwater  
Got no son  
Got no daughter  
Woulda helped with Acro but I'd have been slaughtered  
Yes I'm tough but he was way larger  
I wanna clink clank  
In a huge fishtank  
To follow my heart I'll disregard any pain  
Adventure's kind of a drain  
But it's lots of fun  
We're number one  
Trekkin' under Mr. Shine the sun  
wink wink wink  
Maybe if I was in the Air Ride and won  
I'd impress the girl I have a crush on

I love my Tiffie  
Although it's kind of iffy  
Always starting back from square one  
(I'll never go out with you!)

_Coo_  
I prefer to come out at night  
I'm an owl, people, it's only right  
(Hey!) Let's fly together  
Pitch'll string along  
Don't worry about baddies  
'Cause ya know we're strong  
What? Looking at me like you think I'm wrong?

Well I helped save Dreamland  
And I like this song  
So hit that gong  
and play that bass

(Tell 'em, Coo!)  
You can move at your own pace  
Play, sleep and eat  
The Dreamlander's ways  
Oreos, Lay's  
I'm stuffing my face  
Workin' that stuff off with a healthy quick race  
Think I'll head over to the creampuff's place

I've been so many places  
I've seen so many faces  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills  
I climbed the highest mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills

_Pitch  
_I'm at Green Greens  
Taking in the scene  
It's a nice day  
Gonna play all the way  
For a while I think I'll stay  
High-flyin', mama's boy, chubby little bird  
Help fight evil, stop for lunch  
What's the word?  
Blue sky, don't ask why  
Feeling good I'm gonna fly  
Don't cry (It's all good!)  
I'm a happy guy  
Sometimes a baddie will appear  
But mostly life is awesome here  
So let's not lose our heads  
Let's groove some more instead!

I've been so many places  
I've seen so many faces  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills  
I climbed the highest mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple hills

Pals of Kirby's  
Pop Star buddies  
Watch for Noddies  
We're so lucky  
We're not scared to get dirty  
It happens when we're in a hurry  
Trying to show no fear when life's a blur  
And weird things occur  
Some-, something something something  
Something something something something I dunno

_Cue Nightmare with a harmonica… because I can._

A/N: It's been a while since I did a song parody. Good to see I'm not completely out of practice. For those of you wondering about the cabbage, I was referring to a conversation on a Donkey Kong message board somewhere. I didn't see it until long after it was over and my search engine just happened to dig it up, but for part of it they were discussing a crazy manga in which Rick was saying "Try my cabbage! It makes you piss funny!" Obviously I made the stuff a bit more potent in this song. (If you're curious about the topic, here's the address: http:w ww.dkvi m /interactive /forums /index.php? showtopic251&st0 Remember to take out all the spaces.) For an added laugh, you can watch the video at launch.ya hoo.c om (More spaces!) and try to imagine Kirby's pals putting their spin on it –for example, their names in silver at the beginning of each verse, Shadow Kirby popping out of Pitch's bag at the end of his verse, some guy in a Popon suit at the end of Coo's verse. I use the Popon because he's the closest thing I can think of to a cactus. If you've got somebody better, go ahead and substitute him/her/it. Although he's not a plant-based baddie, I sometimes use Yamikage because it's funnier to me that way. I like that evil dude. A lot. And yes, there's references to both the games and the anime in this spoof. It's supposed to be funny, so don't get confused if (when) it makes no sense. Just enjoy it!


End file.
